Twenty Eight Days of Hard Boiled Roller Coaster Ride
by FlyinWolfie
Summary: Eijun needed a job, and he managed to get hired at a fairly fancy cafe down the street. There, he met a manager with foreign face and god-like body. And a chef with gorgeus face and mouth-watering forearm. He had actually signed for the job because he needed extra money and he planned to make some during summer vacation. He didn't expect the extra adrenaline pump he got at work.


Hello and good day.

This is a cafe AU which had jumped right into my head along with the rain that poured on heavily sometimes ago.

And please read explanations in a/n at the bottom of the page if you are confused. Surprisingly, there aren't author rambles down there for this fic.

* * *

DnA Cafe AU

Pairing : there aren't any for this chapter. But I think you can guess from the summary.

warning : this is stupid, an alternate universe, and BAMF!Azuma. Oh, and totally gay Sawamura. But not here, gay Sawamura is in another chapter. This Sawamura is... well, Daiya Season 1 episode 1 Sawamura. That's Right, it's a Sawamura who never show interest in Rei's boobs. Also languages. Always the languages.

* * *

Summary :

Eijun needed a job, and he managed to get hired at a fairly fancy cafe down the street. There, he met a manager with foreign face and god-like body. And a chef with gorgeus face and mouth-watering forearm. He had actually signed for the job because he needed extra money and he planned to make some during summer vacation. He didn't expect the extra adrenaline pump he got at work. Especially since the two guys keep paying attentions toward him.

* * *

 **Twenty Eight Days of Hard Boiled Roller Coaster Ride**

 **A Daiya no A Fanfic**

 **by Twist**

He was doomed. He was utterly, very much doomed. It was summer, yet Eijun could feel his days kept getting darkened.

And no, it wasn't because of summer supplementary lessons. He had studied enough to barely passed the hell. Thank heaven for sending angels in the form of Harucchi, Kanemaru, and Toujou. Furuya could go to hell. No, Furuya was already in hell, he supposed, since the tall guy was stuck with summer class. And now he would need to find a new curse to throw at Furuya. Oh, that would be freaking fun.

So no, it wasn't because of summer supplementary lessons that Eijun's supposedly colorful summer days was doomed. It was, however, due to his inability to maintain his expenses.

He kept getting snacks during his hellish study. And staying late meant more snacks to brought back. He had also promised to treat his mentor-slash-friend, and maaaaybe, just maybe, he might had put his standard a little too high. So now, he barely had money to survive the month. Or in short, Eijun was broke.

He was broke, during the early days of summer holidays.

Sawamura Eijun was officially, utterly, very much doomed.

Well, there went all his plans about summer holidays, he supposed. Now he had to find some jobs just so he could survive summer. And to think he had been planning a non-stop playground rally all school days before.

But because Eijun had always been a positive child, he always knew to always took things on the bright side. Maybe work wouldn't be too much boring, after all. Maybe he could play while still working. There are, after all, break hours provided for workers. Maybe he could invite Harucchi to play too, sometimes. So maybe, working in summer wouldn't be too bad.

Now if only he could find places that would be willing to hire him.

Because apparently, he, too, forgot, that people who would try to find jobs during summer holidays was not him and him only. Which was why, here he was now, totally devastated and whole heartedly resenting his life, sitting on a cafe down the main street. And cafe lunches were not exactly cheap. Why would he have lunch here, again? Oh right, he had been starving and he couldn't cook. Perfect.

And just as Eijun delivered a fairly expensive yet very tasteful sandwich into his mouth, he heard clattering sounds and loud voice blaring his ears. Surprised, Eijun turned to see the waiter that had been in charge of him bowing continuously to another waiter. To be honest, the scene looked somewhat like in a yakuza movie, what with the other waiter's bulging features and menacing look.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" The big waiter all but growled.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" the scrawny waiter replied.

"Tch. This is why I hate newcomers. They just don't know their place!"

"I'm sorry, _senpai_. I'm re-"

"Save it, newbie!" The big waiter snapped. "Now go apologize and clean your mess. After that do the job I've told you!"

"Yes, yes of course, _senpai_ ," the waiter replied.

And Eijun suddenly got a tickling feeling in his stomach. Because in his opinion, the chubby waiter had done a great job at serving his palates. And he had yet to see the bulging waiter doing any decent job in the last hour. Furthermore, the big guy was apparently a senpai. And in Eijun's mind, he should be the one to guide his kouhai, not bullying them.

"Tch! What a sucker!" He heard the menacing guy mumbled. "Couldn't even bring my lunch right, dare to disturb my nap, what the hell,"

And that was the last straw before Eijun suddenly snapped.

"Now wait just a minute here, you!" Eijun exclaimed as the waiter began to walk back to wherever he had been slacking off before. Suddenly all attention was no more on the poor guy pitifully cleaning the floor.

The big waiter instantly stopped on his track and gave Eijun a supposedly menacing glare. "Whattaya want?" He asked.

"I couldn't let that slide just now, you know," Eijun replied. "You just humiliated your own work mate and act like a king or something, when he had been working hard. Just who do you think you are, huh?"

The waiter growled. "Just stay out of our bussiness, kid. This has nothing to do with you!"

"Oh, but it very much has anything to do with me!" Eijun added rather smugly. "Do you forget that I _am_ a customer here? I bet a piece of paper from me can swap your position with that waiter real quick."

"Ha!" He snorted. "Swapped our position!? Kid, I _am_ his senior! Obviously he still has ways to go before he can fill my position!"

"Well, from my point of view, he had been working harder than you, and I am rather satisfied with him." Eijun replied. "If anything, I'd say it is _you_ who aren't fit to be a senior waiter!"

And the waiter instany growled. "What did you say, you brat?"

Eijun was about to reply again when suddenly a sound of vantoufel hitting the tiles was heard inside the cafe. Loud and clear, despite the argument that was currently happening.

"Now, now." A woman's voice suddenly echoed. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Rei-san!" Both waiter currently presented in the cafe exclaimed.

Eijun looked at the woman who was seemingly coming out of nowhere. She was a beauty, that one was clear. And had one hell of a body. That formal suit barely keeping their job as body protector, seeing that huge cleavages and high ass still available for wandering eyes to consume. Had Eijun been in any straighter mind, he would probably swooned by the adult woman. Or not. He most likely not.

Seeing how the employees looked up at the woman, however, Eijun instantly came to a conclusion that this woman might be someone of a high position in the cafe. Might be the manager. Or the supervisor.

"Well, Rei-san, you see," the tubby waiter began. "I was trying to teach the new guy a lesson or two about serving. But apparently this customer here doesn't sit well with my method."

The woman's hard gaze instantly fell on him.

"Well, sure," Eijun tried, "if what you meant by teaching was actually bullying."

"My _teaching_ is necessary to create a better waiter," the waiter growled.

"What I did, madam," Eijun continued as he stare right into the woman's eyes, ignoring the grumbled background. "Is called defending human right."

He could hear someone snorted in the background. But he didn't care. Because he could see something in the woman's eyes relented. Seemed like he had gained an ally. A powerful ally, that was.

"Well, gentlemen," the woman said finally. "Why don't we all go to the back and sort this problem. We wouldn't want to have our customers to feel uncomfortable now, would we?"

"They had been uncomfortable since the kid dropped the plate anyway," The waiter kept mumbling.

"Well, you see, Azuma-kun," the woman began. "You had been working with us for three years now. And I might have thought that you would be able to perform your job as a waiter magnificently."

The woman then sighed. "Clearly I was wrong."

"Wha-" the waiter called Azuma-kun started, but the classy woman didn't let him finish.

"I originally intended to do this in the staff room. But seeing that you couldn't even control yourself to address the customers properly, added to the fact that you just picked a fight with a customer, I would have to do this now."

"Azuma-kun," the woman started before giving the waiter his final verdict. "You're fired."

Eijun was left shocked. Apparently his newly-gained ally was even stronger than he thought. Because there was a fight happening before him, and the waiter was most likely to blow a fuse in nearing seconds if that pale face and appearing tick was any indications, but he didn't feel uncomfortable at all. Rather, he felt safe and guarded, protected and flattered, and he sure as hell felt like winning. He took a glance around the room, and sure, all of the customers didn't seem to be as stiff as when he talked to the waiter before.

What a power.

"What the hell!" the waiter suddenly roared. "You bitch-!" he was about to attack the woman when suddenly another big guy appeared out of nowhere -again- and brought him to his knee. The raging waiter was out cold in seconds.

"Could you take him to the health room?" The woman asked the security that had suddenly came. "And call Kuramochi-kun, please. We need a substitute waiter now."

The security nodded and took off, big gorilla guy brought like a goddamn princess.

"I am terribly sorry for all the commotion our staff had started," She suddenly said. "As an apology, we will serve every guest in here with our new dessert. Please continue to enjoy your meal." The woman bowed, and instantly, like before, the tense atmospohere went back into a warm one. The one Eijun had felt when he first entered the cafe.

"Sir," Eijun instantly turned, hearing the clear voice really close to his ear.

Before him, there stood the powerful woman, all business smile and polite gesture.

"I am deeply sorry to have you stand up for our employee," she said.

"Ah, it's... no problem, I guess," Eijun answered awkwardly. "I'm also sorry for causing commotion," he added sheepishly.

The woman chuckled before she sat Eijun back to his table and took a seat in front of him with a "I hope you don't mind me accompanying you for a while."

"I really am here to thank you, sir." She continued. "Our cafe had always been proud of our customer service. But we didn't exactly monitor how was the relationship between employees. I personally am not a fan of senior-junior bullying relationship, so I'm glad there was customers like you who would point out such flaws bravely."

"A.. ah..." Eijun replied lamely, very much embarrassed now. "Does everyone here act like him?"

"No," the woman answered. "Azuma-kun had always been the only one with such attitude. However we hadn't had concrete reports nor clear complains. Which was why, we couldn't send him his warning letter."

"I see," Eijun said. "You should pay better attention toward your employees,"

"We will." The woman nodded. "Actually I come to sit here with a purpose, you see," she continued.

"A... purpose?"

"It was kind of a request," she said. "While I did appreciate you giving proper examinations about our server, I would like to request that you don't do it in such outrageous manner."

And Eijun instantly chocked on his water.

"We still need for the customers to enjoy their meal, after all. The next time you evaluate us, please keep the noise to minimum and just send us some notifications,"

"I... I'm sorry," Eijun said.

The woman then smiled as she nodded. She had just scolded Eijun, but didn't look like she had been done just that. She really did have a terrifying power.

"Alright, then, Sir. I'm sorry, but I'm going to leave first. We need to find another person that would be willing to work here in Azuma-kun's place."

Eijun's ear perked up at that.

"Wait a minute!" Eijun called. "You guus are hiring people? Now?"

"We were about to, yes." She answered. "Is something the matter?"

"Ah!" Eijun went to sit straight after hearing that. "I... I'm actually looking for the job. So if you can, well, I'd like to apply for the vacant position."

The woman squinted on him. Her gaze turned from welcoming into calculating in moments of second.

"Well," she started. "We weren't exactly looking for people who easiy pick fight with the other."

Eijun chocked. "Wh- What!? No! I- I'm not into fighting! Not at all! I mean- it's love and peace, yeah?"

"Your previous tantrum tell us the other, however," she pointed.

"No! I'm a peace loving not dangerous at all citizen. I go to school right on that corner, and I go to baseball club, and you can ask them for my record. No fight, clean police report!" Eijun rambled.

The woman still studied on him.

"Please hire me, ma'am." Eijun started again. "I really need the job. And I'm willing to do anything. If you don't want me as a waiter, then put me in another place. Security, Janitor, Dishwasher, or... or... whatever!"

The woman looked at him for a moment longer before finally let out a soft chuckle.

"Do you have experience in working as a waiter?" She asked.

"Eh?" Eijun blinked. "Yeah, Yeah I did. I mean, I used to tend to Waka- I mean, my friend's shop back in Nagano."

"Well, your experience certainly did a plus point there." the woman said and stared right back at Eijun.

"Do you really want to work here? We need you to work six hours a day, six days a week."

"Yes!" Eijun said, determined to get this _finally_ available job. "Yes, I do!"

She then smiled, and Eijun felt his own lips stretched to their furthest edge.

"Alright then..."

"Sawamura Eijun!" He exclaimed, clearly excited.

"Sawamura Eijun-kun." She nodded. "My name is Takashima Rei and I am in charge of every employee hired in this cafe."

"Nice to meet you, then, Rei-san," Eijun said, remembering how other employees addressed the woman just before. She gave a raised eyebrow, but didn't comment about the use of her first name. Eijun took this time to shoot a hand forward.

Rei-san nodded before she shook the offered hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Sawamura-kun," she said. "And welcome to Seidou."

 **end of prologue**

* * *

 _Thank You for Proceeding This Story_

* * *

a/n :

for you guys who might be confused, yes, Rei-san is a HR, and yes, Seidou is the name of the cafe. Pretty mainstream, eh.

* * *

Please leave a review on your way out


End file.
